User blog:ZoshiX/Character Attacks
Attack Types * * * * * * * * * * * * Greek Lettering Greek letters note enhancements on attacks: *α (alpha) - Level 1 Enhancement *γ (gamma) - Level 3 Enhancement *δ (delta) - Level 4 Enhancement *θ (theta) - Level 8 Enhancement Mercuron * - Fires a shot with ice properties. * - Reduces enemy speed to 1/6x. * - Reduces enemy max Health. * - Fires seven shots in one turn. * - Increases target's speed by various levels. * - Puts a defense buff on the target. * - Provides information about the targeted enemy. * - Assuming Freeze-type Damaging Attack. * - Ice-Type Damaging Attack. * - Freeze-Type Damaging Attack. * - Fires a shot with increased accuracy. Zoshi * - Freeze-Type damaging psionic attack. * - Fire-Type damaging psionic attack, hits multiple targets. * - Physical-Type damaging attack. Potential hit combos. * - Heavy damaging attack, hits all targets. * - Fires a damaging shot that has a small flinch chance. Nazca Colony Drone #1288 * - Increases speed of user. * - Removes buffs from the target. * - Prevents the target from using magic. * - Causes the target to perish in 3 turns. * - Poisons the target. * - Thunder-type damaging move. Sir Grodus * - Freeze-type damaging attack. * - Fire-type damaging attack. * - Thunder-type damaging attack. * - Slows or possibly immobilizes targets. * - Counterattacks all physical damage taken. * - Decreases enemy hit ratio regarding the user. * - Summons multiple Grodus-X. * - Renders the user nigh-invincible. Requires at least 4 Grodus X to apply. Poisonshot Altari * - 1-2 damage. * - Can do up to 3333 damage (but minimum is 1 damage, so he resorts to use luck), poisons enemies and leave a trail of poison. Ludicrine K. Z. K. A. J. DeCurro Anagram * - A weaker version of the Aura Bolt, losing its armor-piercing capabilities. It appears the same and deals Wind-type damage. * - Decent Physical-type kick attack. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. Briefly upgraded to Flying Kick. * - A basic white bolt of magic dealing a fair amount of damage that pierces armor. Deals Holy-type damage. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. It is the upgrade move of Wisper and the predecessor of the temporarily-gained Grand Hex. * - A yellow laser dealing moderate-high damage with a chance to stun the enemy. Deals Holy-type damage. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO and later replaced with PSI Thunder. * - A magical scientific remedy that heals or revives an ally. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. * - A group healing spell first seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO, later replaced with PSI Lifeup. Also called "minor healing spell". * - Powerful Physical-type kick attack. Seen only in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. Temporary upgrade of Jump Kick. * - A Thunder-type move that has a chance of either damaging all enemies or taking up no action skills (allowing the caster to use another move). Appearance is a large bolt of lightning striking the opponent. First seen in Corruption: He Comes as the successor to the move Light Beam. Its upgraded form is Mage Thunder, though it was only a temporary upgrade to the move. * - A group healing spell first seen in Corruption: He Comes. It is the successor-move to Minor Group Heal. * - A move that cures the group of status ailments, first seen in Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc. * - A move summoning a collection of small, tinted-pink bolts connected together crudely. The shot homes in on enemies and breaks up in groups of 7 with each hit until the shots are so weak that they disappear into nothing. Potentially causes very high damage. Takes a while to charge. Deals Fire-type damage and may slow the caster. As a very rare side effect, the shot may form a cut between dimensions, making it possible for Rift Guardiants to escape and alter the battle in unknown ways. * - A hybrid Thunder and Dark type move. It appears exactly as PSI Thunder did and acts as a more powerful version of it. * - A move that conjures three hexes that fire three swirling Aura Bolts each. Deals high damage should all three bolts hit. Due to the loud-sound nature of the spell, it has the tendency to stun enemies or allies. Deals Light-type damage. Starbreeze * Corona * Samuel * - Physical-type damaging attack. May follow into combos of punches and kicks, but individual hits are weaker when doing so. * - A powerful Physical-type damaging attack. Takes 1 turn to charge. (Replaces the charged slash attack) * - Fire-type damaging attack. Slightly stronger than Punch, but is a little slower. (Replaces the flame slash attack) * - Physical-type damaging attack with quite high power. Goes on for 3 turns, but takes 50% more damage during that time. * - Thunder-type damaging attack. * - Ice-type damaging attack with Freeze properties, hits multiple targets. * - Wind-type damaging attack, may hit multiple targets. * - Calls a (or multiple) pet(s), with various effects/attacks. * - Doubles the attacking speed of itself and his teammates for 3 turns by reducing friction. * - Doubles attacking power, but can only be used at low health (below one third). It may exceptionally be used from the start through some means, but this is rare. Hankvi * - Regular attack to one enemy. * - Attacks all enemies with a little bit of attack loss. * - A slower, less-accurate, but painful Bash. * - Minor increase to stats. * - Summons a pet, or stickman to battle. Ranges from minor pets to experienced classes. * - A stampede of weapons, classes, and monsters attack all enemies, with almost every attack showering the field. Depending on the resistances, it could surpass PSI Starstorm, but still very far from Dakudoragonkaiza. * - Summon Skeletal Stickman with a per-determined class. Can summon with a random weapon as well as can be given one according to its class. **To me (HGD; at least), these type of stickmen will have infinite LP and can only be defeated by non-physical magic attack (callback to Mario RPG). *(When Axe of Chaos is wielded, one of two effects will occur) ** - Medium damage to all enemies, somewhat equal to PSI Flash Ω. ** - Very high damage to all enemies but with lower accuracy, can cause blindness, life sap, and in extremely rare cases, Darkening. * - Throws two dice that determine what stat is going to be decreased and what will be increased for the duration of the battle (if we're to talk about this style of stats, then the amount will be swapped range from a 1/6 to a 1/3 of a bar). Can sometimes result in nothing increased and/or nothing decreased (to make up to a 6D die). * - A "device" with unknown properties. Cannot be (currently) performed by ordinary means by said user. Ininel * - Summons three Crystal Bits. * - Shoots crystal bits at targets. Requires Crystal Bits. * - Freeze-Type damaging attack. * - Heals the user. * - Congeals surrounding mist into ghostly duplicates. * - Releases a blizzard attack that does heavy damage. Requires presence of duplicates for full effect. * - Summons a thick fog that lowers accuracy. * - Releases a damaging ghostly wind. * - Boosts the user's defense. Aleksander Morigon * - A move that summons small bits of red glowing fire, each dealing a fair amount of damage. A high chance of setting the enemy on fire, but low chances of that if the enemy is highly resistant to fire. * - Summons a rain of snow that deals a fair amount of ice damage. Has a high chance of freezing the opponent. * - Summons several green needles that fly into the opponent for a fair amount of Poison damage. Has a high chance of poisoning the enemy, unless they have high resistance to poison. * - Blows a heavy wind onto the opponent for fair damage. If the opponent has high speed and low defense, the attack will be less effective. If the opponent has high defense and low speed, the attack has a greater chance of knocking them down for a second attack. * - This attack throws a pair of glasses made of magic and mist at the opponent, for psychic damage. Has a chance to confuse the opponent. It can also help the user to detect any special things that the opponent may be using. * - A powerful physical attack that can be applied just by touching the enemy. * - A blast of Lightning. Has a high chance of dealing stun to the opponent. Yuuya Kizami * - A powerful kick attack that has a chance to knock over the opponent. * - Kizami thrusts his knife or jabs with his hand to deal devastating damage. * - Kizami grabs his opponent and squeezes them. If Kizami has been hit with a certain attack (Fire, Ice, Poison, Thunder.) * - Launches a dark beam at the enemy. Has a high chance of cursing the opponent.